Near Wild Heaven
by sicodelik17
Summary: Grietas sobre el alma y corazones en bandeja de plata… One-shot Katniss/Peeta/Gale...


_Hola escritoras – lectoras y escritores – lectores(si los hay), aquí estoy de nuevo con este one-shot que es muy raro, pero bueno espero que les guste, y les recomiendo que escuchen la canción The Forgotten de Green Day mientras lo leen que era la que escuchaba mientras lo escribía ahora si a leer…_

**Summary: **_Grietas sobre el alma y corazones en bandeja de plata…_

**_Disclaimer: _**_como saben los personajes de Hunger Games y escenarios, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**_Near wild heaven_**

**_by Sicodelik_**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Many a mile over land and sea_

_Unsummoned my love returned to me;_

_I remember not the words he said_

_But only the trees moaning overhead._

_ Elizabeth Siddal_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

* * *

Katniss es como una niña, frágil, y pérdida entre recuerdos dolorosos, pero no lo demuestra por que, su padre se despidió para siempre y, tiene que cuidar de su hermana como una madre, por que la suya se perdió en un mundo de arcóiris grises y, ¡_Ey! no llores porque:_

_En lo más profundo del prado, bajo el sauce_

_Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_Recuesta tu cabeza y cierra tus adormilados ojos_

_Y cuando los abras de nuevo, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Aquí es seguro, aquí es cálido_

_Aquí las margaritas te protegen de cualquier daño_

_Aquí tus sueños son dulces y mañana se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Y su voz trae el recuerdo de tiempos mejores, y por un segundo su padre aparece con su voz que imitan los sinsajos y sonríe de esa manera de todo estará bien, pero no lo esta por que cuando abre los ojos todo es carbón y cenizas sobre el piso y, joder, se muere de ganas de largarse a llorar, pero no lo hace por que alguien tiene que conseguir algo de comida.

Y bueno tiene a Prim y, Gale, pero este último no se percata de la grietas que atraviesan su alma y que se hacen más profundas, por que esta ocupado con las suyas, y dice que la quiere entre líneas, pero ella no esta segura y, es su amigo, por eso le pide que cuide de Prim y de su madre, cuando ella es enviada al campo donde la muerte se pasea por voluntad propia y por salvar la vida de una rosa.

Luego lo ve por primera vez (no es como si no lo hubiera visto antes, por que vienen a ella recuerdos de ángeles con alas quebradizas, que le dan hogazas de pan), y él, él siempre la ha observado, ella es la niña de vestido rojo con voz de terciopelo, que se le enterró en el corazón.

Y bueno Peeta es dulce y, _¡oh cielos!_, su corazón late tan rápido, _tumtumtum_, y es tan rápido que duele mientras grita entre latidos _tequierotequierotequiero _y, la ve como una sirena hermosa, llena de cantos nostálgicos y melancólicos, y sabe que al final del campo donde la muerte se pasea solo sobrevira uno y, su corazón que no deja de acelerarse cuando la ve y la tiene cerca y, como que lo extirpa porque es mas de ella que suyo y, sigue latiendo en la bandeja de plata en la que se lo entrega, porque sus labios le han arrebatado el alma.

Pero luego el campo donde la muerte se pasea se distorsiona y disuelve y, los dos están vivos, pero duele por que como que una aguja se entierra entre las uñas un millón de veces y, que dulce mentira, pero mentira al fin y al cabo.

En fin que la revolución estalla, y como que _tequierotequierotequiero_ y la deja elegir, y ahí esta Gale, y el corazón palpita rápido y fuerte, y como que se hace aun lado, mientras ella carga con algo impuesto, pero con la certeza de que él siempre estará ahí aunque sienta que se asfixia cada que ella sin querer tal vez, aprieta su corazón y, como un chorro de sangre se junta en la bandeja.

Gale roza sus labios y ella como que le corresponde solo un poco, pero eso no funciona y _mierdamierdamierda, _porque ella solo es una niña que tuvo que madurar demasiado rápido y, en las noches se cubre entre las mantas hasta la cabeza, por que los demonios la acechan y luego llega él y, le sonríe y, sus ojos son azules y su cabello rubio que con la luz de la luna resplandece y la abraza y _todo estará bien_ y entonces se siente protegida y como que los demonios desaparecen y, _nomedejesquemehundo,_ que no dice porque ni ella lo sabe.

Pero luego Peeta desaparece y, el hoyo es de demasiado grande y oscuro y parase no tener fin y, esta Gale, pero no es lo mismo y el sabe también que no lo es, pero joder, es una guerra y no todo se salva.

Sin embargo logran encontrar a Peeta, pero todo es distinto, porque no recuerda que le había entregado su corazón, y le duele mirarlo a los ojos porque parecen tan perdidos y opacos y, _¡ey! Que tengo miedo, _pero no lo dice y tampoco grita aun que se muere por hacerlo, porque ahora sabe lo que perdió, pero él también tiene miedo de si mismo, porque su realidad se ha vuelto más subjetiva de lo que de por si es, y la guerra sigue y, como que no hay tiempo, solo que si lo hay pero avanza demasiado rápido que distorsiona y, luego el fuego, el fuego que quema y destruye todo tan deprisa como el tiempo, y se desespera y como que un cacho de alma se pierde por que Prim esta en el medio y, se marchita y consume y, todo es carbón y cenizas sobre el piso otra vez.

Y el dolor es demasiado grande y Peeta aun esta perdido entre recuerdos verdaderos y falsos, y Gale, ya no es un amigo que reconforta, porque tu ideaste el fuego, y rayos el hoyo es más grande y, cae y, siente que no se detiene y, cierra los ojos mientras los demonios susurran en su oído, y la carga es tan pesada que siente que se hunde más, más rápido, en un hoyo sin final.

Ella solo es una joven con alma de niña, que tiene muchas grietas y pedazos perdidos, que todos parecen no ver o simplemente ignoran, por que no hay tiempo y, ella intenta salir del hoyo un instante antes de entregarse por completo a él, y la guerra termina, pero las grietas de su alma aun duelen y los demonios que no se callan y los pedazos que faltan aun sangran y, _comoquisieraacabarcontodo, _pero antes de que termine de romperse Peeta llega y le sonríe y, sus ojos resplandecen no tanto como antes pero sabe que lo intenta, por ella, y en las noches se abrazan y, _¡oh cielos!,_ sus besos son tan dulces y _mi corazón siempre será tuyo_, y como que la sangre derramada en la bandeja se desvanece poco a poco.

Y las pesadillas atacan aun en las noches, pero sus brazos son tan calidos que ella se aferra porque todo estará bien, y hay veces que los recuerdos falsos lo atacan a él y sus ojos se nublan pero luego pasan, y en las noches siempre están sus brazos y labios que reconfortan, porque el es _el diente de león en la primavera. El amarillo brillante que significa renacer en vez de destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar, sin importar lo malo de las pérdidas. Que puede ser buena de nuevo. Y solo Peeta puede darle eso._

_Así que después, cuando él susurra:_

— _"Tú me amas. ¿Real o no real?"_

— _"Real."― _siempre será su repuesta, porque ahora esta segura, su corazón ahora late aun lado del de Peeta en la bandeja.

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

* * *

_Okay eso es todo, espero que les gustara y si creen que merece un review aun que sea solo para decir que estuvo horrible no duden en dejarlo, después de todo sus comentarios me hacen mejorar como escritora…_

_Besos, chao… :)_

**_Sicodelik _**


End file.
